In the prior art, toilets for animals such as dogs and cats have been known which employ materials for disposal of excreta treatment materials comprising granules with a water absorbing property laid out in a tray-like toilet container. The excreta treatment material contains a substance that eliminates odor generated from animal feces and urine, by the fragrance of a perfume.
PTL 1, for example, discloses an excreta treatment material for animals that maintains the fragrance effect of the perfume in a prolonged and stable manner by spraying a perfume and a perfume volatilization inhibitor onto the surfaces of particles imparted with a water-absorbing property, to form a perfume-impregnated layer on the surface layer section of the particles.
Generally, such a particulate substance (chemical granules) containing a chemical agent such as a perfume is used in admixture with an ordinary particulate substance (base granules) having the same shapes, particle size and specific gravity, and the excreta treatment material comprising the mixture is laid out in a toilet container with the chemical granules evenly dispersed in the base granules.